Devices of this type are used, for example, with tampon printing machines, in order to be able to place four workpiece mounts under four tampons for four-color printing, so the print images are transferred from four differently-inked printing blocks to the workpiece secured on the workpiece mount. However, use of such devices is not limited to this application.
With such devices, the work positions for a set of workpiece mounts are predetermined and the spacing between work positions corresponds exactly to the length of one unit of incremental advance of the conveyor device. In practice, however, it has been found that problems arise with fixed work positions of the workpieces presented for processing, because the feeder belts often cannot maintain this spacing exactly. For example, with a multicolor tampon printing machine, the printing blocks in the printing block holders may deviate from the spacings due to environmental influences and other causes, and this leads to a poor print image.